


I'm gonna munch, I'm gonna crunch

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [22]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baylea is the child of Entrapta and Perfuma, Man writing Entrapta is fun, Ngl it was REALLY hard not to have it make Pacman noises, Rhoombas, They're adopted and Very Much a Plant, You bet ur bottom dollar i named this after the vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Baylea makes their Entraptma a Roomba.
Relationships: Implied Entrapta/Perfuma - Relationship
Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I'm gonna munch, I'm gonna crunch

"I have a surprise!" Baylea proclaimed, bringing Entrapta's attention up from her notes. The child had turned ten recently, and was- pun intended- sprouting quite rapidly. They already reached her chest, and were blooming with energy.

"Oooh, I love surprises!" Entrapta tucked a lock of hair under her rear as a chair, letting her feet brush the metal floor. "Is it gonna blow up? I love it when surprises do that!"

"No! Even better!" Their hair was made of vines, and they clung tightly to Baylea's head after wilting for the winter. Now they were short leaves that jiggled merrily as they bounced on their feet. "It's gonna clean!"

"Oh," said Entrapta, a bit confused but just as excited. "Cleaning is good!"

That's around the time something nibbles on her foot.

Nibble is the most accurate term, as it's nothing harsh or painful, but the fact that it can even be felt through the thick leather on her boots is a sign of some decent swing in its step. Entrapta stared blankly at the small mechanical beast at her toe- it was small, and circular, and there was a set of chompers on the end of it. The teeth were rectangular and ultimately harmless.

Entrapta bent down and picked it up, flipping it over. There was a whirring noise from within. "A vacuum?"

Baylea nodded vigorously. There was something nervous in their eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She deposited the contraption without delay. Up went Baylea, who she swung around with a giddy- and perhaps a little maniacal- laugh. "Oh, my little deciduous darling, look at you! Your first robot!"

"His name is Henry!" Baylea said, and giggled, spurred on by their mother's hype. "D'ya think mom will like him?"

Entrapta hardly noticed the question. "Oh, I must have the schematics! The notes! Did you break into my vault of First Ones tech to power him? _Please_ tell me you broke into my vault." She paused, lips pursing. "I'm sure Perfuma will love it too. Henry can help with the leaves."

"Entrapma, it's a forest. It's all leaves."

"Not once Henry gets to them!"

Henry zoomed by, the metal mouth hitting the floor with a surprisingly satisfying _thwak-thwak-thwak_ noise. Close behind was Entrapta's little mouse vacuum, which seemed to squeak playfully as it did so.

"I'm so proud," Entrapta said, smiling wide enough to hurt. "Why, I haven't had a fellow science partner in..." That smile faltered a tad, as if torn between a warmth and a darker, sadder truth, "Well, it's been a long time."

Baylea seemed to grow five inches with the praise, throwing themselves wholeheartedly into a hug. "I'm so glad you like it! I wanna make all sorts of machines- just like you! And they'll work with plants, too!"

Entrapta faltered a little, but quickly recovered, wrapping her arms around tight. "Plant-tech fusion? An interesting concept!" Her eyes twinkled with unbridled curiosity. "Keep this up and you'll put me to shame one day, Baylea; fixing the world I broke." Her grin became lopsided, but not regretful. Entrapta would never regret an experiment. " _I can't wait_."

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring Baylea a bit this time around! I think Entrapta is my favorite SPOP character to write- she's so earnest and excited over science! And a little bananas! But it's a good bananas!
> 
> For my buddy, darkmasterofcupcakes!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
